King Arthur
The Arthur series was the first line of videos created by RMA Studios, long before the conception of Stupid Mario Brothers. It didn't gain much popularity at first, but as time went on it gained more popularity. ''Arthur vs. the Druids vs. the Grail'' In the first movie Arthur and his comrades Lancelot and Robin are bored and try to think of something to do. Arthur later sees the Holy Grail in front of him and says they should go look for it but Lancelot and Robin don't see anything and think he's crazy. Arthur later leaves and goes to Merlin (Who has an insane personality) and tells him about the Grail. Merlin sends Arthur to the Mouantain Of Dune Tah Too Tae to find the Grail and defeat the Druids who own it. So Arthur and his comrades arrive at the mountain and fight the Druids and kill the Druid King who had the Holy Grail inside his crotch. In the end Arthur destroys the Grail and heads back home with his friends and the film ends with them singing "Always Look on the Bright Side of Life". ''The Revenge of Morgana'' In the second movie After a long narration Arthur is about to knight their new comrade Tristan when Excalibur suddenly loses power. So he and Robing go to the Lady of the Lake so that she can bring Excalibur back to its full abilities. Afterwards Arthur, Lancelot, Robin, and Tristian have a party because of this but Arthur is later tricked into having sex with the evil Morgana so she can give birth to her son Mordred. She then tells them that she is going to kill Merlin so that he won't stand in her way so Arthur and the gang head to Merlin's Table to save him. Morgana arrives at Merlin's Table in order to kill Merlin and he reveals that he only started using a crazy personality so Arthur could seek to his own advise rather then his. The two wizards then engage each other in a sword fight but Morgana gains the upper hand and successfully kills Merlin. After Morgana leaves Arthur and his friends arrive at the table only to find Merlin dead but he tells him to stop Morgana before she gives birth to Mordred and he then dies. Morgana later shows up and fights Arthur and his friends with her sword and kills Robin and later flees. In the end Morgana gives birth to her son Mordred. ''The Return to Mount Dune Tah Too Tae'' Set 20 years after the second film Morgana has succesfully given birth to her son Mordred who then kills her and takes over her army and sets out to kill Arthur and his friends. Meanwhile Arthur Lancelot and Tristian have grown older and have learned that Mordred is raising an army and begin to think how they'll defeat him since there is only 3 of them. Lancelot later gets the idea of teaming up with the Druids which Arthur agrees to and they get into the Holy Honda and decide to drive to the Mountain of Dune Tah Too Tae but later leave the Holy Honda due to traffic and decide to walk. They eventually arrive and are surprised to see the Druid King alive. Arthur reveals the problem so the Druids and Arthur put their differences aside and team up to fight Mordred and his army. After a long battle with Mordred and his men Arthur hears the ghost of Merlin who tells him to kill the Druid King so he can get the Holy Grail out of him and use to defeat Mordred. After repeating the same process as before Arthur successfully defeats the Druid King again but is fatally wounded by the Druid King who then dies. With Arthur gone Tristian and Lancelot confront Mordred who kills Tristian. Running out of options Lancelot takes the Grail and uses it to freeze Mordred's body so he can kill him. Lancelot successfully kills Mordred and under the request of the dying Arthur Lancelot goes to the Lady of the Lake so she can throw Excalibur into the water. He arrives only to find she has gone to a magic people's convention. Lancelot then realises that with Excalibur he can become king but falls into the water and drowns. After Lancelot dies the film then ends. Characters from the Arthur Trilogy *Doug Orofino as Arthur, Druid #2, Mordred. *Matt Provencal as Robin, the Druid King, Mordred Minion #1. *Rich Alvarez as Merlin, Lancelot, Druid #1, Mordred Minion #2. *Chris Muller as Tristian, Druid #3, Mordred Minion #3. *Christine Alvarez as Morgana, the Lady of the Lake. Sources *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZMKAL389KI *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AL0y3C1c4Qw *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Sb_1ILLCW4 Category:Other Shows